


Get Over It

by Drakojana



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye - Fandom
Genre: ... at least i think there's some plot in there, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bondage, Bottom!Chase, Dildos, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M, au where anti isn't bad, there are cuddles at the end, top!anti, top!schneeplestein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/pseuds/Drakojana
Summary: Chase has a hard time dealing with the breakup with Stacy.His two friends are going to change that.





	Get Over It

**Author's Note:**

> Chase needs some love, amrite?

Chase has always been a bit of a crybaby when it comes to personal stuff.

So when Stacy, his girlfriend, breaks up with him and, what's worse, takes their kids with her, he feels lost and broken. At first, it seems he has nowhere to go, nothing to do, his mind wandering in circles, constantly thinking back to that one person he loves so much.

When he shows up at his friends' doorstep, he doesn't know what he's expecting. They aren't even the type of people who would comfort him. In fact, Chase can't remember why they are friends in the first place. But he doesn't mind when he sees a familiar face open the door. Even if that face is scrunched up in a sour expression at the sight of his own, wet and red from the tears.

"What are you doing here?" Henrik's hard, foreign accent always makes his voice sound angrier than he usually is, though that doesn't stop Chase from cringing at the question.

"She… Stacy… She kicked me out…" He chokes out through the sobs and secretly wishes he could just jump into his friend's arms. But then again, that may only earn him a punch to the face. "A-and I don't have anywhere to go…"

The other seems to understand where this is going. With a sigh he lets Chase in, only warning his roommate of the guest.

And so Chase begs them long enough to get the guest room for himself. Technically, it's Henrik's room but Anti throws his stuff out of the drawers, taking them into his own room with a grin on his face and says that it's Chase's now.

Chase feels that maybe his life could get better.

It doesn't.

 

* * *

 

It's never been a secret that Anti and Henrik are in what they call "open relationship". Chase thinks they should just use the term "friends with benefits" since they don't care about actual couple stuff. Their room is right next to his, and he can often hear various noises at night through the thin walls.

Well, he can hear them when he's not busy crying himself to sleep, clutching onto one of his daughter's plush toys that he got her for her third birthday. Stacy didn't like that the cat had greenish fur and threw it out after a year, not even bothered by the fact that the girl cried for a day because of the lost toy. He dug it out of the trash but had to keep it a secret, knowing his girlfriend would hate it.

But Stacy isn't here now to judge him, so he can hug the green cat all he wants, staining the soft fur with his tears. But sometimes the sounds next door stop and after five minutes there's knocking on his door.

"Are you crying again?" It's usually Anti, and he sounds annoyed. "When will you get over it?"

Chase doesn't bother to open. He wipes his face and mutters out an apology before falling asleep. The other goes back to his room, too. But there are no more moans or bed squeaking noises after that.

After the third time it happens, Chase finds a dildo just sitting on his bedside table. There's a note under it, that says it's a little distraction for him. He blushes and shoves it deep down into the drawer, thinking this is just stupid. He doesn't need pity, he just needs time.

His friends don't understand it, though. Chase knows they'd rather just fuck with somebody else to get over a heartbreak. But he's not interested in some rebound, he's more emotional than that. Plus, unlike them he's straight and a dildo is the last thing he'd use. They could've got him a fleshlight, that would be more understandable. Not that he'd use that either.

Still, other than those small inconveniences, living with Anti and Henrik isn't so bad. They usually mind their own business, though they're always up for a little chat. Anti stays at home most of the time, wasting his time away on the internet or working on his laptop, while Henrik leaves in the morning to work at the nearby drugstore. He likes to complain about his failed exam for a doctor license a lot. In exchange, Chase tries to complain about his broken heart but he has to end quickly because both of his friends give him an annoyed look.

They establish a rule: no "Stacy" talk in the house. Anti says that the more Chase talks about her, the worse he feels. If he wants to get over their relationship, he has to forget. Easier said than done. He tries to just think about his kids, but his mind easy wanders to the memories of him being happy with Stacy. And the worst thing of it all is that he can't even be angry with her. Because in all honesty, he desperately wants to go back to her because there is a hole in his heart that only the woman can fill up.

Three weeks go by and Chase finds himself rummaging through one of his drawers, trying to find his favourite hat. He hasn't worn it in a long time but he feels like putting it on after a break. He's still hurting but he tries to find at least some happiness in his new life. And it has to begin with his best outfit. Screw the fact that Henrik will probably not like him wearing any sort of headgear indoors.

He doesn't find the hat. Because something else falls into his hands. The sex toy he's hidden before and although he knows exactly what it is, feeling the smooth texture, he takes it out. It feels weird when he's kneeling on the floor and holding the dildo in his hand. Chase surprises himself with actually reconsidering using it. In the end, he puts it back into the drawer, though this time he doesn't try to bury it deep under his clothes, leaving it in a more accessible place.

When he evening comes and he's alone in the room, his mind wanders back to the morning discovery. He fishes the toy out for the second time that day and stares at it like it's an exotic fruit he's never seen in his life. But that's silly. Of course, he knows how dildos look like and what they're for. Even the thought of using it doesn't repulse him, it just feels… foreign.

But Chase's friends are all about having fun and experimenting, and it's been such a long time since he allowed himself any sort of pleasure, so maybe it won't hurt.

 

* * *

 

 

Chase conveniently finds a small bottle of lube in one of the kitchen drawers when he sneaks out of his room after midnight. He notices the light in Anti's room is lit and hears someone moaning - most of the time it's Henrik but he's not going to stand by and listen to confirm his suspicion. He also questions neither the fact that his friends keep lube in the kitchen in the first place, nor that he knows where to look for it.

When he's back in his room, he makes sure the door is locked. Chase doesn't need to be caught red-handed on using the toy, he just knows the others would tease him for days. But at the same time, as that thought passes through his mind, he feels his dick twitch. Because he could get teased but nobody says he wouldn't eventually be invited to Anti's room.

He lays down on the bed with a heavy sigh, clutching the small bottle in one hand. He's still having second thoughts about it, it's going to be something entirely new for him. Chase palms himself through his clothes, trying to gather some pleasant mental images. Something as simple as a plain dildo isn't going to get him turned on, after all.

Through the silence, he suddenly hears a loud groan. His mind automatically assumes it's Anti and Chase tries to imagine his friend hovering over Henrik, both of them naked, the one laying down with his hands above his head as the other slowly moves inside of him at a slow and steady pace.

Another moan only confirms the image. Chase sneaks a hand into his underwear, now taking hold of his cock. He's not one to get aroused by some gay porn that his mind is supplying him with but he guesses he can work with it.

Soon his pants and boxers are scattered on the floor and he pours a generous amount of lube on his fingers. It's his first time ever trying to put anything up his ass, so he's worried about the pain. If making himself slick and wet enough can help, then he doesn't mind squirting half of the bottle on his hand.

Surprisingly, as he circles his index finger around the hole, new images pop up in his head. He's not thinking about his friends fucking behind the wall anymore, now pretty naked girls he's seen in porn videos stretch and bend themselves just for him in his mind. He bites his lip and lets the digit enter, shutting his eyes at the foreign sensation.

The slowly moves the finger around, feeling himself from the inside. It's so new and unusual and… good. They've never done anal with Stacy so Chase has no idea how it feels to even finger someone. When his ex-girlfriend's name passes through his thoughts, one of the porn stars in his mind suddenly wears her face. He doesn't notice - or pretends not to, and slips a second finger in.

When he stretches himself with three digits up in his hole, he grows a bit impatient. His dick is leaking, aching for release already. So he gets the idea as he grabs the dildo waiting on the nightstand, pours the remains of the bottle onto it and lines it up with his hole. It's hard not to groan when the toy enters him and he's trying so much not to be loud. He doesn't need any more knocking on the door that night.

With one hand thrusting the toy in and out of him, Chase wraps the free one around his cock and starts stroking himself. He falls back on the bed, panting and gasping, one cheek pressed against the pillow as his eyes shut tight. Stacy slowly becomes the only thing in his mind and when he loses himself to the pleasure, Chase starts muttering her name. It shouldn't feel good, he shouldn't be doing this to himself but a moan or two escape his mouth and the orgasm builds up within him quickly with the girl on his mind.

Chase climaxes with his ex-girlfriend's name on his lips, staining his stomach and hand with come. Both hands leave his softening cock and the dildo and the toy slips out of his ass soon after. He covers his face in shame and rolls to the side, curling up as tears well up in his eyes. The post-orgasmic bliss hasn't even left his mind when he cries into the pillow, clutching it like it's a lifeboat.

He has no idea whether someone knocks on the door that night or not, he thinks he hears someone open it, though. But Chase is tired and drowning in self-pity, soon passing out.

 

* * *

 

The dildo waits for him on the nightstand for three days before Chase grabs it another fateful evening again. He doesn't think about Stacy this time, though the orgasm he has that night isn't as good. Neither are the ones he reaches during the next week and a half.

If his friends have noticed something, they're good at keeping quiet about this. Neither Anti nor Henrik say anything, either busy with their own life or fucking each other in Anti's room. Because unlike Chase they don't need any specific time. He's sometimes woken up by their moaning, too. Or dances near the bathroom with his legs squeezed, holding it in because they've decided to have some fun in the shower with the door locked. So Chase is technically allowed to do whatever he wants, without being judged.

At least, until after a month since his arrival, his mind decides to betray him. When he's busy fucking himself with the toy, his brain supplies him with lewd images of his ex-girlfriend, letting him imagine that the hand on his cock belongs to her, and she is the one hitting his prostate mercilessly with the dildo. Chase moans louder than he realises he does, and if he wasn't so busy and lost in his pleasure, he'd hear that the noises from the other room have stopped.

He begs the girl in his mind to let him come, to make him scream because he needs to find release. A stream of pleas and cries leave his throat, along with Stacy's name. His orgasm hits him like a truck that night, though it's not enough to make him pass out.

Because the door opens, and a very annoyed, half-naked Henrik steps in with his arms crossed over his chest. Chase would ask why he's wearing a light blue gown if he wasn't so out of it. The clothing seems to be put on carelessly in hurry, anyway.

Chase doesn't exactly get what his friend is saying as he approaches the bed, though his eyes widen a bit when he sees him hold a small syringe. His mind clears up at that sight and the other seems to notice his worry.

"We've given you enough chances. It's time we did it our way, now." Henrik mutters as he stabs Chase's neck with the needle. When the contents of the syringe enter his bloodstream, Chase feels his head get light and his thoughts hard to gather. His eyelids are so heavy he can't keep his eyes open for too long. The last thing he sees is his friend's face hovering over his, with a sinister smile.

 

* * *

 

Chase wakes up in a rather… unusual position. He's technically lying on the bed, though the sheets have a different colour than his. That's the first thing he notices. They're dark green with black stripes. The next thing worth noting is that he's on his stomach, though his legs are a bit tucked under him, bent in the knees. And finally, the third thing.

He can't move his arms. Well, he can struggle against… something. But his wrists are definitely tied together behind his back. His head is also throbbing and in no way can he say he's comfortable. So he makes sure to signalise it with a pained groan. Just as he does, he feels a bit of shuffling on the bed and he gets a response.

"Awake already? Great." It's not hard to pinpoint the voice - without a doubt, Chase guesses it's Henrik. "I was worried I'd have to start with you still unconscious."

"Where… what… what the hell…" Chase grumbles out, trying to turn his head to the side because squashing his nose against the pillow isn't exactly nice.

"Don't worry, it was just a sleeping drug. You know, for some reason Anti likes when I make those in free time." His friend keeps moving around and Chase feels a bit anxious, unable to tell what he's doing. "Speaking of him, that's where you are. In our bedroom."

"Why… am I…" Chase can end this question with two different options but his still slow mind stops there.

"Oh, Anti will do the talking, I assure you. I can only say that the rope is so that you're more cooperative."

That doesn't sound reassuring. Especially when Chase feels a hand rest on his butt and another realisation hits him. He's not wearing any pants. Or underwear. He's totally naked from the waist down, only dressed in the shirt he's put on himself before going to bed. A wave of panic sweeps through him, and he tugs at the restraints.

"G-guys… not funny…"

Just as he says that he hears the door fly open and be shut just as quickly and loudly.

"What took you so long?" Henrik frowns but doesn't get any actual response.

Chase guesses that the new person in the room is Anti and soon there's a new weight on the bed. He feels the mattress dip just behind him. His friend places a hand on his back and starts moving it in circles in a soothing motion.

"Okay. So before we begin, I guess I should explain so you don't get some weird ideas." Chase can hear the smile in his voice. "We tried to be patient with you since you've got a broken heart and all that shit. But dude, crying like, every second night gets a bit annoying, you know?"

Chase doesn't understand. Just what exactly is wrong with crying over your ex-girlfriend, who took your kids with her, for a month? Anti notices the shift in his expression and continues.

"Okay, maybe I should've worded it out better. Annoying, as in, how long can you keep this up? She left you, so what?" He shrugs nonchalantly. "So we gave you time and space, waiting for you to get your shit together. But you didn't. God, when I heard you shout her name at night, I thought I was going to go in there and murder you."

The hand on Chase's back stops moving. He feels it put more pressure, making his knees dig into the bed and his chest feels heavy. Anti's voice drops, too.

"So here's what I'm going to do. What we're going to do." His mouth is suddenly right next to Chase's ear, the hot breath hitting the sensitive skin. "We're going to make you forget. We'll fuck you so hard you won't be able to say her name."

Those words send shivers down Chase's spine and he swallows audibly.

"D… do I…" He stutters out, a bit of fear creeping up on him. Anti quickly catches on what he's trying to say.

"Of course, you can refuse right now. Or anytime later. Just say one of your kids' names if you give up and don't want our help."

That's reassuring. And kind of surprising. Chase has never thought that his friends would actually remember his children's names. So he does have a choice. He's currently on his friend's bed, his ass naked and up in the air, arms tied behind his back. Not to mention that he's about to have sex with two guys. Guys.

"But I'm… s-straight, you know…" He whines.

"That doesn't sound like a "no" to me." Anti grins. "Does it sound like a "no" to you, Schneep?"

Chase sighs. Well, he may as well let them do whatever they want. He's already fucked himself with a dildo, it can't get any worse than this. Or so he thinks. His knowledge about threesomes between three men is very limited.

 

* * *

 

Anti is the one to start. His face is still close to Chase's when he starts nibbling on his earlobe and whispers right into his ear.

"Don't worry, we'll make you feel good… So good…" His hand slowly changes its position from Chase's back to his stomach, just to slide towards his very much naked crotch. A whimper leaves his throat when Anti wraps his fingers around his cock. "You don't have to worry about a thing."

"I… I just wish you gave me a warning or something-!" Chase hisses as Anti begins to move his hand up and down his now throbbing member. He's not sure if he should be turned on by this whole situation but his body reacts whether he wants it or not.

Anti simply hums and continues his hand job until he makes Chase finally moan.

"There we go. You just need to stop overthinking everything. It works both ways, you know?" His hot lips are pressed against Chase's ear, and the hot breath makes him shiver. "Let us do our thing, and everyone will be happy."

Chase tries to nod but in his position, he only ends up rubbing his cheek against the pillow. More cries and whines fall out of his mouth when Anti picks up the pace, sometimes swiping his thumb over the already leaking head of his dick.

Nobody says anything for a couple of minutes, pure sounds of pleasure filling the room. Then, again without a single word beforehand, Chase gets flipped around so his back falls against the bed sheets. He gets to see his friends' faces and he feels half scared, half excited. They are both staring at him like hunters eyeing their prey, the hunger evident in their eyes. Henrik moves Chase's arms so they're not trapped under his back in an uncomfortable position, instead, his tied wrists rest above his head.

While Anti is still busy watching, Henrik grabs one of Chase's legs and bends in, so he can start kissing it, starting from the knee and moving down towards his crotch. He doesn't like being gentle, so each time his lips press against the pale skin of Chase's legs, he leaves a love bite. It stings but Chase doesn't find himself complaining. In fact, the closer Henrik gets towards his dick, the hotter he feels himself get down there.

Anti leans forward and presses the palms of his hands against Chase's chest. He leaves a chaste kiss on his friend's lips and then proceeds to leave a wet trail of kisses on his jaw, just to get back up.

"Well, how would you like us to do it?" Anti mouths against Chase's ear, circling both of his nipples through the thin fabric of the shirt. "Do you want me to fuck you, or Schneep? Or..." His voice drops even lower, Chase wouldn't normally be able to hear it if he wasn't right next to his face. "Both?"

He shakes, tears leaking from his eyes when he hears it. He's never taken anyone into his ass, let alone two dicks! A sob rips out of his throat just at the sheer image of it.

It doesn't slip past Anti, who pinches one of his nipples and pulls it, earning a shameless moan from the man under him.

"Well, I meant to say that I'd let Schneep fuck you first and then I'd make sure to do it even better." He chuckles as he watches Chase writhe and tug on the restraints. "But I know what's on your mind, you dirty... little thing."

"You wanted to call him a slut, didn't you?" Henrik mutters, looking up from Chase's tights that are now covered in colourful bruises.

"The only slut here is you," Anti growls in response and squeezes the other's crotch mischievously.

Chase whimpers when he feels blood rush into his cock at those words once more. Everything feels so good and he finds himself wishing it'd never stop.

"An... Anti..." He stutters out, looking at the one above him with hopeful eyes. In the end, he's not ready for anything too extreme, it's his first time getting fucked in the ass anyway.

"You want me? Alright." Anti kisses him and licks a few tears off his face before he motions Henrik to move away from Chase's legs.

"What can I do, then?" The other frowns a bit.

"Hmm..." Anti looks a bit thoughtful for a minute.

Normally they don't even have to use words during sex, each knowing just exactly what they want but Chase is a special case and they know they can't do anything hardcore.

"Hey, do you know how good Schneep is at blowjobs?" Anti grins, looking at the one lying down.

"Wh... What?" Chase has a hard time even moving his eyes, his gaze stuck on one spot on the ceiling.

"Oh, I bet he'd love that dick, he's such a cocksucker." Anti's smile doesn't falter when he takes hold of Chase's member and tugs at it, making the other cry out. "I'm just asking if you have any objections."

Chase has got blowjobs before from Stacy. Once or twice, before their daughter was born. It never felt good though, as his girlfriend at the time kept choking on his dick and had a terrible gagging reflex.

He shuts his eyes when the memories come back to him. No, he shouldn't be thinking about that. So he's going to give it a chance, maybe for once, it'll feel good. Chase nods eagerly and not even a second passes when the hand on his cock switches.

He lets out a string of gasps and moans as he feels the warmth of Henrik's mouth envelop the head of his member. His hand moves up and down the shaft and he sucks gently on the tip, lapping his tongue around it to gather the precome.

Chase cries and sobs as more of his cock goes into the heat of the other's mouth. It feels so different than Stacy when she gave him head. It's hotter, wetter, more eager… And faster, too. Henrik has no problem with taking Chase in nearly one go fully in. His eyes are full of tears at this point, though he tries not to spill them yet.

His resolve doesn't last long, however, as he feels something against his hole. Anti's staring at him with a grin, and now he's circling his index finger around the rim. Chase tries to mouth his plea but fails, his jaw hanging completely slack. Anti clicks his tongue, though he seems to never lose his good mood. He presses the finger down, nearly slipping it in but not quite.

"Chase, do you want me to do it or not? If you do, you know what to say."

Chase's brain is barely functioning at this point, it's definitely unable to form coherent thoughts. So he's not even able to control what spills from his mouth.

"Fuck me, fuck me! Please!" He cries out, his back arching from the bed when he feels Henrik hollow his mouth and start playing with his balls with his free hand. "Just… just do it!"

He nearly screams when among it all, the finger goes into him, slipping right past the rim. It's wet and slippery and Chase guesses somewhere along the way Anti got lube. That sort of relieves him, knowing that his friends aren't planning on ripping his ass apart dry.

"Good boy." Anti murmurs, working on stretching his friend, soon adding the second and third finger. He's going slower than he's used to but he tries not to let his impatience get to him. "God, the lovely sounds you're making… It's doing _things_ to me…"

Chase thinks he keeps slipping in and out of the reality, sometimes his mind blanking out for a good minute, especially when Anti's fingers graze against his prostate, or when Henrik's tongue sweeps against the slit of his cock. It's the first time in his life he's ever done anything sexual with two people, or the first time he's felt this good, or the first time it's someone of the same gender as him…

It's surprisingly a lot of "first times". Something at the back of his head supplies him with even more examples. A first enjoyable blowjob, a first time being fingered so carefully, a first time… having good sex. Chase's promised himself not to think about it, but now all the times he's had sex with Stacy resurface and he tries to shoo the memories away.

Only a sharp pain snaps him out of his thoughts. Chase yelps, he didn't even realise Anti's taken his fingers out and now replaced then with his own dick.

"You know what, Schneep?" Anti rasps out in a mocking tone. "I think Chase isn't paying attention!"

He leans forward and takes a handful of Chase's hair, yanking his head away from the pillow to stare into his eyes and growls.

"What the hell are you thinking about?" He makes sure to accentuate his words with merciless thrusts, the previous gentleness gone completely. When he hits Chase's prostate, the other moans shamelessly. "It's her again, isn't it?"

Chase can't stop the sobs and apologies that leave his throat but nothing can make either of his friends' stop. It's like being tortured in the most pleasurable way possible. Soon he's so out of it that he can't even recall the name that supposedly started it all. In fact, he can hardly think of anything but the whole point was to stop thinking about that one person and it seems to have worked. It feels so wrong but so good and he doesn't want to regret this choice.

He's pretty sure he blacks out when his orgasm hits him like a train and with a shout on his lips, and he has no idea what happens after. But somewhere along the way, Henrik stops sucking him off and Anti cums inside of him.

 

* * *

 

Anti laughs when he sees Chase lay limply on the bed. Chase blinks a few times, his eyes watery and there's even some drool on the side of his face.

"Ain't he fucked out properly." He licks his lips but Henrik doesn't spare the sight a second look, getting up from the bed.

Chase meekly reaches out for Anti, his hand clenching and unclenching in a grabby motion.

"Aww, you want a hug?" Anti uses that mocking tone again but surprisingly leans forward and picks Chase up so that they're both sitting, holding each other close.

Chase still can't find his voice, he's sure he won't be able to speak for a day after all the screaming. But at least he's getting some comfort, which is nice.

Henrik comes back with a wet cloth and carelessly cleans them up, starting with Chase's face. He scrubs the already dried come off his skin and Chase cringes at the lack of gentleness.

"Oh, he's never been the cuddly type." Anti shrugs and kisses Chase's forehead when he gets the chance.

"Well, excuse me for not enjoying the feeling of dry body fluids sticking to my skin." The other mumbles and throws the washcloth to the floor once he's done wiping them up.

"See, told you. No room for romance." Anti snorts and giggles when Chase nuzzles against his neck.

"Why the hell am I always the one cleaning us up, anyway?" Henrik sits back on the bed and crosses his arms. He could join their little snuggle pile but he only frowns at the sight.

"It's cause you fucked up your exams. If you fail to become a doctor, you get to be a nurse!" Anti loves laughing at his own jokes. Chase thinks he starts to find them funny too when he smiles against his friend's skin.

"Excuse me, I did not fuck them up! They refused to give me the license! I deserved it!" Henrik bursts out and throws hands in the air dramatically. But soon he flops down on the bed, hands over his face. "Forget it. I don't have the energy to talk about it again."

"You know, the spot is always waiting for you," Anti stretches one arm out towards him with a grin on the face.

Henrik eventually gives up and Chase feels the warmth of his second friend press against his back.

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing this for like, 2-3 weeks. Couldn't find time to finish it, so you got this abomination of a bad porn.


End file.
